The Candy Pink Birds
by jellybean5898
Summary: They aren't murderers, they're contenstants in a deadly game we like to call the Hunger Games. And with 48 players fighting for their lives, only the strongest can survive. The 50th Hunger Games in the POV of Haymitch, Maysilee, and later Mrs. Everdeen.
1. Chapter 1 : The Reaping

Hey! Okay, so this is my brand-new story! I'd originally planned to make a one-shot, but I thought this would be more fun! Review & tell me if you like, 'cause I don't want to continue a story that sucks. Also, I know I probably didn't really get a good grip on her personality, but I'm trying. She only had an appearance in a few pages and she was kind of a mysterious person. So I'm still trying to figure it out. Thanks for reading & reviewing! (:

Summary:

_"Our second tribute will be..." Snaps me back to reality and my eyes are glued on the slip in her hand, wondering who's name is on it. "Maysilee Donner!"_

_My heart starts to pound right out of my chest, and I try to act like I'm not completely terrified._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Miss. Everdeen, don't be so sure!" I giggle at Lacey. She's positively positive she won't be picked for the reaping. Despite our laughter, I know Lacey, Hanna, my sister, and I are all really scared. This year there's twice as many tributes.<p>

I've been calling Lacey Miss. Everdeen because she's been falling in love with Mark, who's from the Seam. His last name is Everdeen.

"We all don't have very many entries," Insists Lacey, starting to get nervous.

"I know. We won't be picked. I was just joking," I answer, now serious. I fluff out my beautiful dress and we start to walk towards the square.

Hanna breathes nervously, and I take her hand in mine. We hold each other's hands firmly during the enitre Treaty Of Treason, and they become sweaty as our escort takes the stage.

"Time for the ladies, where we will pick _two _tributes!" She squeels. She looks for a slip and takes her time, as if she's looking for a treasure. "Ma-" I almost think it's me. But then she finishes. "_Ma_landra Srendus!" She shouts into the microphone, and I take a deep breathe because that was so scary.

"Now let's pick a second slip!" She reaches in and digs around as the girl, _Malandra, _definatly from the Seam, takes her place up on stage shakily. I feel so bad for her. How terrifying it must be.

"Our second tribute will be..." Snaps me back to reality and my eyes are glued on the slip in her hand, wondering who's name is on it. "Maysilee Donner!"

My heart starts to pound right out of my chest, and I try to act like I'm not completely terrified. Lacey and Hanna grab my arms forcefully and refuse to let me go, but if they continue I'll make a fool of myself and start to cry, so instead, I release myself from their grasp bravely and make my way up to the stage.

And as I hear the crying in the back of the crowd, surely my best friends in the entire world, my heart starts to break, and I don't dare let anything slip from my mouth, because if I do, I'll begin to cry.

Climbing up the steps normally takes effort, but I manage to push myself beyond my abilities and grip my hands into fists as I go and stand next to Malandra.

I imagine my goodbyes in my head. To my sisters boyfriend, who we call Mayor Undersee, because that's who he hopes to be someday. To my sister, Hanna. To Lacey. Who knows if I'll even be able to say goodbye, because I know they'll urge me to win.

The last thing I hear out of our escort's mouth is "Haymitch Abernathy!" The Seam boy, who I've seen around, takes the stage, and he's actually really handsome.

I can't tear my eyes away from him. The only time when I'm allowed to look away is when the Peacekeepers bring me to the Justice Building, where I'll say my goodbyes.

Hanna bursts through the door and tackles me in a hug. "May-Maysilee. You _have _to win!" She begs. I sigh and my heart sinks. I knew this was coming.

"Hanna, I know you want me to come home, but I can't gurantee I won't be-"

"_Don't say it." _She whispers through her tears.

"Murdered," I finish anyway, and stay quiet as she sobs.

Lacey enters the room after arguing sweetly with the Peacekeeper. She runs over to me widly as if this is the last time I'll- oh wait, this is the last time I'll see her.

Her beautiful, blonde hair flaps behind her and she takes my icy cold hands into hers, which, I learn, are just as cold.

"Maysilee..." She begins.

"Please don't tell me to win," I cut in quietly, looking down.

"No. I've brought something from your house. Would you wear this?" She asks, digging through her small dress pocket and grabbing something in her hand. When she finally opens her hands, they reveal my golden mockingjay pin, my most prized possesion.

'Yes." She drops it into my hands and I run my fingers over the iridescent surface. It's cool and shiny, pure gold, given to me by my mother. It's holding an arrow and flying. I love it.

"Thank you," I continue, as if _yes _wasn't enough. "I love this more than anything."

I close my eyes and try to pretend this isn't real, but I know it will never go away.

"Maysilee?" Lacey looks into my icy blue eyes. "Good luck. You're smart. You're strong. You're beautiful. You may not think so, but you _do _have the ability to win." There's no sign of tears from her, although Hanna is still a mess.

"You know I won't give up. I promise I'll try my hardest," I swear, taking her hands again, because I need some comfort. "And thank you, for believing in me."

They hug me tightly and Hanna kisses my cheek. "I love you, sissy."

"I love you, too. Both of you. I love you both, so, so much."

When the Peacekeeper tells them its time to go, they leave, looking back and reaching their hand out to me. The Peacekeeper shoves them along.

I shrug my shoulders back and wish I hadn't been picked. "Let's go," Orders the one guy who shoved my friends out the door.

I stand up, and, with attitude I walk out the door. If I'm going to go into the Games, I'm going to do it right. Who says I can't be like a Career? Who says I can't win? If I try, I can.

THe Peacekeeper looks at me with an odd expression. I wave at the cameras who meet me at the train station.

Smiling, I hop onto the train and then, as the doors close, I slump down onto the ground.

It may look like it, but all I know right now is that I haven't given up on my life just yet.


	2. Chapter 2 : Train Tracks

When I close my eyes, I'm back home having a laugh with Lacey and Hanna. Daddy will bring home dinner and invite Lacey to stay. She'll almost always accept, and we'll dine on the finest food District Twelve has to offer. When we're finished, and Lacey goes home, and Hanna is working on her homework, I'll sneak outside and dance around in the rain or snow.

It's raining right now, and unfortunatly, unless I want to die, I can't jump off the train and dance in the rain. But I want to so badly, I want to feel the cool drops on my skin, burning from shame of being a tribute. To let the water wash away all my troubles.

District 12 is long gone. I spent the whole ride going past it staring out the window, watching it go by. All the places I knew. It wasn't long before we passed it, as I've heard twelve is the smallest of all the Districts. And _I _thought it was big.

11 is huge. It took us a long time to go past it, and it was raining there as well, much harder than it was in 12. And it's even more powerful in ten.

It's nighttime. Our escort goes knocking on every tributes door, saying the same thing: "Time for dinner, dear! Hurry, or it might get cooooooooold!"

I let her knock on mine last, although I've heard her knocking on everyone else's door. She, of course, says the exact same thing.

When I go down to dinner, I see a huge meal waiting for me at the last open place. Fresh strawberries beg me to eat them, but I'm forced to push them aside, despite my love for them. My entire family adores them, along with Hanna's boyfriend. I can't bear to think of them right now.

I glance around. At Martin, our only living victor. At the tributes : Malandra, Samuel, me, and Haymitch. . . At our escort, Lyla.

We do small talk the entire dinner, and I found out the other's personality.

Martin is a tall, 40-yr.-old man who has dark brown hair. He isn't very talkative, but when he does, he'll be kind to you and lie to you to make you feel better.

Lyla is pushy and talks way too much. She fluffs her purple hair every two seconds, and I haven't bothered to learn much more about her, because, in all honesty, I don't care.

Malandra is shy and young. She's only 13, and I feel for her. I remember my 13th birthday, and the reaping a week later. It was terrifying.

Samuel doesn't say anything. He's got black hair and olive skin. I guess he's shy. Or scared. He looks about fifteen.

Haymitch is a handsome, 16 year old boy. He has dark curls and slightly olive skin. He had a nice build. He says his true opinion and is very blunt. I don't really mind, as he's smart. He's one to watch out for or make an alliance with, because he could easily outsmart the others.

Dinner comes and goes quickly. I push away my plate. Haymitch and I exchange a look and grab our stomachs before darting towards the bathrooms and vomiting.

"Are you scared?" I ask him when we both walk out of the bathrooms at the same time.

He looks at me, not caught of guard or anything, but slightly confused. My tone suggests we're friends. I start to walk away quickly when he grabs my hand.

I turn and and look into his eyes. He looks into mine, and we're sharing a connection. This is odd, because I've seen him before and I think he has a girlfriend. And if he does, I should back off. Not only because he's got a girl, but because we're headed into the Games, and only one person is allowed to come out alive. All others must die.

It's kill or be killed.

Even though I know I should, I don't pull my hand away. He doesn't try to let go either.

A few precious seconds of life go by.

"No," He says, and shakes his head.

"No..." I whisper.

How could he not be scared? Possibly he's lying to me, but he didn't seem like it. I look back up at him.

"I am."

Haymitch doesn't say anything, just pulls his soft hand down mine and lets it fall off. I don't dare look down at them.

He walks away in an average walk. I watch him stride away alll the way down the long train hall, just standing there like an idiot. He doesn't look back, and doesn't seem to want to.

Only when he opens the door does he look back at me, and ours meet for only a second before he flicks them away and clicks the door shut.

That night, as I lay in bed, I think bout everyone back home. I've been trying to force myself not to, but I just can't _not. _

I just can't sleep. I think about Lacey, in the apothecary shop, sitting in the back with all the extra bandages and needles and crying on the ground. I wonder if that's what she's really doing right this very moment. After all, the apothercary is open very late.

I think about Hanna, looking at the bread and cookies and cakes through the window of the bakery. Her breathe making small puffs of air on the glass, as tears stream down her face, remebering the times we'd stand there and pick out our favorites.

Daddy would only give us a bit of money to buy treats, and we'd take a long while picking our favorites. Then we'd skip home in the snow with the a bag in one hand and the other hand holding each others.

I curl up and close my eyes, wishing so badly I was at home. I'd much rather have so much less food back in District 12 than have all the food I could want in the Capitol, which I'll be in tommorrow.

Then I fall asleep to the sound of the train buzzing along the tracks quietly.

* * *

><p>I'm making the next chapter in Haymitch's POV. I'm going to rotate around randomly between POVS for Haymitch and Maysilee so that you can get each person's perspective on what's happening.<p>

Also, I do _not _own the Hunger Games, Haymitch, or Maysilee.


	3. Chapter 3 : Training

Thinking maybe a marathon soon of making a bunch of chapters fast and then updating them all at once? What do you guys think? I did one for my Johanna Mason story and wrote about 4 chapters up to the finale in a day and uploaded them! (: Maybe I'll do a couple for this story!

I love Haymitch/Maysilee, but I also thought he'd feel a little guilty falling for her with his GF at home, so this chapter is mainly about him and his feelings for her.

Enjoy! Oh and I hope my Haymitch POV isn't too horrible !

* * *

><p>[Haymitch's POV]<p>

Maysilee is drop-dead gorgeous. Then I think about Lily back home and wonder what she's

thinking right now. Lily is my girlfriend, and she's beautiful and I was sure I loved her. Her goodbye to me was horrible. She was crying and hugging me so hard. I wonder if she'd cry if she knew what I thought about Maysilee.

_Maysilee. _Her blonde straight hair falls down to the center of her waist. Her smile is perfectly white and she's so sweet. She showed some interest in me the other night after we both vomited, but I was an ass and I walked away after she told me how afraid she was of the Games.

I'm just afraid of getting feelings for her when we're both entering the Games. I want to be allies with her, but I don't know what she'll think.

I pick up a sharp-looking knife. Several of the Careers glare at me and show off their skills by slicing the dummy through the heart.

I challenge them with my facial expression and pick up a deadly-looking knife. When I throw it, it hits the dummy in the heart and goes through their entire thick body in less than a second, no exaggeration. This is actually better than I thought I would get, so I cross my arms and give them a smug look before walking away.

I spot Maysilee over at the edible plants section. She's looking through a book while occasionally looking up at the trainer and nodding at him holding up pictures and models of plants, some of whom look very edible and others who look deadly poisonous.

I casually walk around, touching the bow-and-arrows and putting my finger on the tip of the a horribly sharp spear, like a rose thorn x 100. Roses. I hate roses.

I finally make my way over to the edible plant station.

"Hey," I say casually and pick up a different book of all poisonous plants.

"Hey," Maysilee says brightly, before getting back to work on her test given by the trainer.

"Now, what's this?" Asks the trainer.

"Nightlock," Maysilee answers confidently.

The girl-trainer with blonde hair bobs her head and smiles. "Good! Now is it poisonous or not?" She asks.

"Deadly," Says Maysilee. "You'll die within a few seconds of eating one."

I hear _Good! _as I'm walking away.

A hand touches my shoulder. "Haymitch! Wait," Says the owner of the hand.

I turn and Maysilee is standing there, smiling. "Stay. There's a lot of good information you can learn here."

"I can't. I was here yesterday," I lie, slightly embarrased.

"No, you weren't!"

"Yes, I was." Then a thought hits me. Maysilee must've been paying attention to me to know that I wasn't at this station.

"Fine," She says, and hugs me a bit. "Go somewhere else."

I walk away slowly and pass boring stations and the ones that look interesting. Right now, I don't want to be here, but since I'm going to have to for another hour until we can eat lunch.

I think back to last night. I lay in bed all the night, from 10:00 to 8:00, doing nothing. I couldn't think about my family. Or my friends. Or the seam. Or school.

I've also been thinking, and I'm no physical phenomenon or have extraordinary looks like some past Victors, but I'm defiantly smatter than some of the other tributes.

Not to brag or anything... but I am.

I won't swallow my pride. I'll think through something and then do it. I'm brave, or so Lily tells me. So what if I don't have muscles like that big guy over there from District One?

I hear the loud tapping of high heels coming down the hall and a young woman pops her head through the door. She claps her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Time for lunch!" She says. "Follow me!" Then she tap-taps away and everyone knows to just follow the sound of her heels.

I get myself nothing but soup. I've had soup like this before, and I refuse to try all these new things because they don't look very edible.

There are a couple of open tables. All the Careers at one table. The four tributes from District 3 are sitting together and chattering quietly about some new invention at another table. I spot one with two seats and go and sit down, thinking I'll just spend lunch by myself.

Not that I care.

I take a few spoonfuls into my mouth and slurp it down quietly. It's good. Full of flavor and warm. The soup I've had was warmed by the fire slightly, but not as warm as this. It's got a bit of rice in it, and I don't like rice very much, but that's about all I've had for a long time.

I'm trying to look forward, but images of things I'm not proud of swarm my eyes. Me, sneaking into Mayor Henderson's house in the middle of the night and stealing bags of rice. Not enough for suspicion, but enough for my entire family to enjoy for several days.

At that time last year, I had no choice but to steal. We had no money. I checked all the few cupboards we'd had, looked under one of the 2 beds, and opened a wooden safe my grandfather had made before he died.

The safe was one of my last choices. I opened it and it was completely empty. I sank to the ground, holding my stomach, thinking I was about to keel over from starvation.

I ran into the woods and gathered mint leaves. I found berries, but I had no idea if they were safe or not. So I left them there.

I brought all the mint leaves home for my family, but we couldn't survive on them for long. I had to take the risk of getting whipped for my the survival of my family.

So, that night, I snuck into the Mayor's house and grabbed a couple bags of rice from the hundreds he had downstairs. I took as many as I could hold and made sure to check and see if it looked suspicious. Then I ran back up the stairs quietly, jumped out the window and wove my way through trees until I found my way back home.

"Hello," Someone says quietly. Maysilee sits down with nothing but tea and an orange.

"Hey," I say, shifting my soup so she has more room to sit.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" She asks.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" I ask back.

"Not really hungry," She says, and shrugs.

"Me either."

We sit there for a few moments. I tap my foot on the ground and she bites her lip. I take another spoonful of soup to my mouth and she opens the cap of her tea and takes a little sip.

"Learn anything interesting?" She asks slowly, making conversation in this bitter silence.

"I can hit a dummy in the heart with a knife," I answer, and immediatly regret it. What if this is all just an act? What if she is plotting to kill me? I just gave her vital information! I hate myself right now more than I have in a long time.

Those 11 words could be the difference between my life and death.

But she doesn't smirk and it doesn't look like she's trying to memorize it. "Oh, that's cool." is all she says. I nod.

"So, what can you do? Or, what did you learn?" I ask.

"What plants are edible and which ones aren't. I've go them memorized." I nod again, slowly. "But that's I'll I've done so far," She adds quickly.

Suddenly, I'm overwhelmed that Maysilee might die right before my eyes. I might watch her get killed by a human or a muttation or even a poison she thought was safe because maybe her memory isn't that great.

The thing that scares me the most is that all I know is one of us is going to die, and I'm so scared that I'll be scarred for life if I have to witness her murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! I've got nothing to do all weekend so I'll be updating a lot! Please review so I can hear your opinions! I will make this story amazing if you review, because reviews give me new and totally shocking ideas! (:<strong>

**-Jellybean**

**PS I don't own the Hunger Games.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Interviews

**Yay! This is CHapter Four! I already have up to Chapter 8 done so I'm going to upload it right after this! I was up really late finishing these just for you guys, my lovely Readers & Reviewers! Anyway it was raining all day yesterday so I had nothing better to do.**

_**Also: Can I suggest a website called Care2 . c o m ? You can click to donate to save baby seals, children in need, prevent violence against women, big cats, pets, breast cancer, wolves, global warming & more. Did I mention it's free? You can come back & click every day! So donate to whatever you want! I've started doing it every day.**_

**PS I know the chapters are pretty short but I wrote four chapters in a day and I'm starting to get writers block, in my own defense.**

**But ENJOY! (: **

* * *

><p>[Maysilee's POV]<p>

Today is the day of the interviews. My mind flashes back to yesterday, when Lyla was trying to teach me to be more lady-like, although I don't think I'm too bad in the first place. And the day before, the final day of training. I showed the Gamemakers how I could use the knives and they gave me a six.

Then my mind flashes to the chariot rides, which I couldn't even think about, because of how horrible our coal miner outfits were. They couldn't compliment our bodies and the makeup was horrible.

I've only had makeup once, but I know that this kind of makeup _has _to be horrible. I push my shoulders up to my ears and take a deep breathe before dropping them back down. I'm pretty nervous.

"Go ahead," My stylist, Cheanna, pushes me along. I step back.  
>"I...I..."<p>

"Look," Says Cheanna, a bit annoyed. "There are only one minute interviews for each person. And thats 48 minutes!"

A shudder runs through me when she says _48. _

"Okay," I whisper, and I fix my dress, which is completely black. It's long and lacey. I guess we're going for the 'sexy' look. I don't really like it, but there's nothing I can do anyway.

When I walk out, the lights blind me. My arms sparkle under the spotlights and I imagine myself twirling as I walk out.

I dare to do it. When I turn, the audience focuses on me. Some of the other tributes glare at me as my beautiful, breathtaking dress flows around me in a perfect cirlce. When I stop, my heel makes a clack sound as I put it back on the ground. My hair settles about my shoulders in perfect spirals. The dress slowls down and spins back towards my legs before flowing down and staying.

I continue to walk and take my seat at the very end of the row. Cross my legs, as Lyla told me to. Place my hands gently in my lap. Malandra is to my left, Haymitch is to my right. Then Samuel.

After Samuel is just an empty stage with no light shining on it. I try not to fidget.

The interviews fly by. Caeser Flickerman has blue eyelids, hair, and lips with a dark blue suit with tiny stars that seem to twinkle every time he moves, even if it's only every so slightly, like shifting his weight.

My hands feel as if they're trembling. I think about my family watching the interviews.

When they call my name, I have to walk across the entire stag in front of the whole country. My legs begin to shake but I hold myself together.

"Hello, Maysilee," Caeser says. I don't think of him as I used to because he bothered to learn my name.

"Hello, Caeser," I say, and he reaches out to shake my hand. I let my hands flow down my dress as if I'm fixing it, when really, I'm wiping off the sweat.

Then I shake his hand. I think he notices it was pretty sweaty but he doesn't comment on it or make a joke. I smile at the audience and look directly at the camera lens, so that I can look right at my family without seeing them.

"So, can you tell us about your family?" Caeser asks quickly, trying to keep things moving.  
>"Well, I live with my mother and my sister, Hanna." I take a deep breathe. "But then I have friends who are like family to me. Lacey, my best friend, who is beautiful, and amazing, and she's just like family to me. I love her and my sister and my mother more than anything in the world."<p>

"That's great," Says Caeser softly, and takes my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. We have a few moments of silence. I can't move. I feel paralyzed.

Caeser doesn't say anything. The audience leans forward, watching my every move. My arms are like icicles, my knees are locked up.

The buzzer rings.

"Well good to have you, May-" is all I hear, because blood pumps through my head and I walk back to my seat hurridly, forcing myself not to wipe my damp hands on my dress. I feel millions of eyes watching me, whether through a screen or right here in the audience.

I sit down and Haymitch touches my hand. I don't even want to pull it away. His hand radiates heat onto mine and its relaxing.

He keeps it like that for a full few moments before they call his name and he reluctantly. I look up, breathing heavily, and watch him go by. Then I grab the hand he touched with my other hand.

It doesn't feel like Haymitch's did.

* * *

><p><span>Hope ya liked (:<span>


	5. Chapter 5 : Is it Love?

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! I greatly appreciate your feedback, whether it's praise or critism! **

**Enjoy Chapter Five!**

* * *

><p>[Haymitch's POV]<p>

I get in the elevator after the interviews with Maysilee.

"You did great," I say. I'm not one to give compliments.

"Thanks, so did you," She says, and looks down at her feet. I follow her gaze and watch as she wriggles her perfectly filed and polished nails.

The ride seems longer than usual. When the doors finally open, I don't move. Neither does Maysilee.

It's as if I'm frozen, just as she was standing on that stage with Caeser Flickerman.

"Maysilee?" I ask, looking her in the eyes.

"Haymitch." Is all she says, and then walks off the elevator. I follow a few paces behind her.

"Maysilee, yesterday Lyla showed me the roof. It was beautiful up there. If you can't fall asleep, you can try going up there. That's what Lyla told me to do, so I might be up there," I say.

I told her I _might _be there, but I'll be up there no matter the circumstances. Just in case she happens to come up.

"Okay," She says quietly and walks off to her door. I'd think she would slam it shut, after the day she had. But it just clicks quietly.

I put one foot in front of the other, wanting badly to burst through her door, be her knight in shining armour.

But then I think about Lily and how she's probably crying I'm gone and all I can think about is Maysilee. I walk down the hall and stop at her door. I lift my fist to knock, drop it down, and sigh.

Instead, I go back to my room. and lie on my bed. Take a deep breathe. In, out. Close my eyes.

They re-open. I feel sick to my stomach and my legs feel wobbly. I get up and open the door quietly. Once I close the door in front of the stairs I tear up them and push open the door to the roof.

I run over to the side of it and look over the edge. Down below, several hundred Capitol people roam the streets. It must be getting late, but I don't bother to go back downstairs and see what time it is.

Quite frankly, I don't care. Because I could probably count how many minutes of life I have left, and I'd prefer not to. I sigh and put my elbows on the concrete ledge and my hands on either side of my chin.

I hear her footsteps before I see her. The wind howls softly in the dark night. The stars shine so brightly, and the moon is being thrown back and forth upon the clouds.

She's in only her socks, I know that, and she's very quiet. But my hearing is brilliant, which is why it's so hard to get me caught off guard.

"Haymitch," She whispers and walks up next to me.

"Maysilee," I answer, but don't look at her.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asks softly.

"I guess not." I finally give in and look at her.

I can't help but look into her eyes. They're bright blue and sparkle in the starry night. Her hair still wavy from the interviews, flows around in the wind ever so slightly. She bites her lip and looks down at mine. Then her eyes flick back up to my eyes, which aren't quite as incredible as hers. They're just gray.

She takes a deep breathe and looks off the balcony. By now my legs have fallen asleep, and I don't know what to do with myself, because I've given up on trying not to 'befriend' her and my feelings have taken over my body.

I shouldn't 'befriend' because there's more than that.

I can't be her ally. I'll fall in love with her. I'll refuse to kill her, but I'll bet she'll be happy to kill me in return for her life.

She's just that kind of girl.

Or is she?

I should ask. The words come rushing up my throat and get stuck on my tongue. All I'm able to do is open my mouth and make this awkward choking sound. Maysilee looks at me, and she tries not to show it be respectful, but she looks confused.

"Haymitch? You alright?"

I try to tell her that I'm fine, that everything's splendid, but the sentence gets stuck in my throat and I feel like I can't breathe.

She stares at me worridly. I finally give up trying to say the words and push them back down. Then I take a deep breathe to try and soothe my lungs, which feel as if they're on fire.

Maysilee touches my face and runs her fingers down my cheek before letting her hand fall down to her side.

I want to tell her my feelings for her. I want to ask how she feels about me.

But I guess I'll never know, because as I'm about to try and ask, she stands on her tiptoes and kisses my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know,<em> "They didn't kiss for real!"<em> **

**No worries, I've got tricks up my sleeves.**

**P.S. I don't own THG or Haymitch Or Maysilee**

**~~Jellybean **


	6. Chapter 6 : Let The Games Begin!

**Okay, I've got total writers block! I really tried my hardest to make this chapter work, but if you don't like it, I'm sorry. I really did try.**

**And thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, you know how much I appreciate it!**

**Oh, you don't?**

**Here's how much: THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU! YOU ROCK MY FREAKIN' SOCKS OFF! **

**That was uncalled for. Sorry. **

**But still, thanks ! (:**

* * *

><p>[Maysilee's POV]<p>

I close the door behind me and lean up against it, gasping.

I'm the biggest idiot I know. Without thinking, I just stood right on my polished little tippy-toes and kissed Haymitch right on the cheek.

After that, all I can remember is walking away quickly, opening the door casually, closing it, flying down the staircase rapidly, opening the door, and now here I am...

I press my hand to my forehead, which feels burning up.

I'm so stupid. Why would I do that? Now he'll avoid me. And he'll be embarrased. And we'll just be awkward around each other.

I can't believe myself! I'm a fool. In idiot. I don't think before taking action. I run my fingers through the top of my still sligtly curled hair and I rush back to my room.

The only clear though I have is:

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_

I close the door and flop on my bed, still not believing myself. All I can think of Haymitch. What is he thinking this moment?

Did it make him happy?

Course it didn't. He doesn't like me the way I liked him. Why would I even let that cross my mind?

Hanna always told me that we needed to work on my self-esteem. She'd always said, _"Maysilee, babe! You're gorgeous! You're funny! You're stylish! You have people who care about you. Especially me." _

She said it over and over again and made look in the mirror. Then she'd stay there with me until I could finally manage to call myself gorgeous. Sometime's it'd take hours because I wasn't an attention seeker, I really didn't believe it.

But even if it took 3 hours, she'd sit there the entire time and wait for me to say it. She wouldn't even complain.

I miss her so badly.

I pick at my nails. My head throbs. I lie on the bed and keep my eyes wide open for hours until I pass out from exhaustion.

In the morning, I feel like I have a hangover. I shower even though I know I'll be doing it again at in the 'launch room'. Back in District 12 we call it the stockyard.

Where animals go to prepare for slaughter.

I lather myself with lemony smelling soap and turn so that all of it washes off my body. Then I pour shampoo and conditioner over my hair and leave it smooth, silky, shiny. And without knots, which is good.

That way, I won't look completely stupid. I step out onto the mat and let the automatic dryers dry me. They are warm and very efficent. I close my eyes and spin around to get the full effect over my bare skin.

I have enough time to eat a bagel before Lyla pulls me away and brings me up to the roof. I feel as if I were stabbed when I look over at the spot where I kissed Haymitch.

Then, I can't help but wonder when he went to bed and how he's feeling right now. I manage to wipe away the thoughts and instead think about the arena.

Will it be a frozen wasteland? A desert? A rain forest?

It's pretty pointless to think about it, because nobody I know has any idea of what it might be like, and even if they _did_ know, they still wouldn't tell me.

On the roof, a hovercraft comes to get me. Lyla waves and hurries back down the steps as if she has something majorly important to do. I hear her say "Good luck, Maysilee!" Before a door slams and I will probably never see her again.

It's odd, but I'm frozen in place. A woman in a white coat comes over with a needle.

"Hello, Maysilee! This is your tracker, so we'll always know where you are in the Games and we can measure your heartbeat! It won't hurt very much so take a deep breathe and it'll be over before you know it," She says.

I try to nod but before I can she pushes it into my arm quickly. It's as if I'm being stabbed by a million tiny knives.

This is pretty scary because I know this right here doesn't come close to even half as much as the things the tributes in the arena will do to you.

I take a deep breathe and when we get to the launch room, Cheanna is waiting for me with a package of clothing, water, and a nice meal.

"Go ahead and get a shower. I'll take a look at your clothes and get someone to heat up this meal. It's a bit cold," She says, and I see no point in arguing about the shower.

In it, I lather myself down once again, because I've been sweating quite a bit since I took the last one. Especially when they put the tracker in my arm, because of how badly it hurt.

I take my time in the shower because this is probably my last one and they feel so nice.

Cheanna tosses the clothes into the bathroom and allows me to change by myself. She has to satisfy herself by fixing it when I walk out, which is kind of like completely re-dressing me.

The tributes outfit is a skin tight shirt and pants, boots that are good for running, and a belt with places to hold weapons.

I run back to the bathroom where my old clothes are sitting. There, I dig through the pockets like a maniac and when I finally pull it out, I'm so relieved I hug it to my chest.

My mockingjay pin. I might need this to survive the night. This thing is so dear to me, so very dear to me. How could I almost forget it?

At my own request, Cheanna puts my hair into a ponytail. I eat the meal and down the water quickly, then let her get me another. I'm smart enough to know that these fancy glasses of water might be the difference between my life and death.

Someone announces it's time for launch. I pull at my hair to tighten my ponytail and bravely head towards the cylinder.

It's time.

Cheanna kisses my cheek. "Best of luck, Maysilee." This isn't as horrible as her normal self, so I have to give her credit for that.

"Thank you," I manage, and the tube rises into blackness.

I'm as almost up to where we'll be fighting it out, I hear "Laides and Gentlemen, Let the 50th Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Let the Games begin! 2 more chapters for this pretty little marathon! <strong>

**Also, I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Or Haymitch.**

**Or Maysilee.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Day One

**Ack! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I've got writers block & I'm having some trouble with ideas! Chapter 8 is the last chapter in this little 'marathon' and then I'll probably update on Monday because getting back to school in English always kicks the writer's block away! **

**So more chapters tommorrow! **

**& Thanks for reading, again, of course!**

* * *

><p>[Haymitch's POV]<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 50th Hunger Games begin!" My eyes widen and a beautiful smell has the pleasure to enter my nose.

Birds chattering lightly are all around. A meadow surrounds the golden Cornucopia, filled to the top with supplies. A beautiful mountain is to my right and the forest is on the right. Of course I'll confide myself to the forest, because, while I'm not familar with it, I'm not with mountains either, and that is bound to erupt. It's actually a volcano, I think . . .

I look around and most of the other tributes are lost in there own little word, looking at the amazing flowers and vines sweeping from tree to tree.

I can't help but raise my eyes delightfully, but I push them back down and scowl at myself for even doing that.

The gong rings. I'm just about the only one who darts off my plate immediatly. The others are in some little world, like I said before. I grab some knives and a backpack and take off towards the woods.

I run and run.

Don't think about Maysilee. Don't think about Lily. Don't think about your brothers or your mom.

I keep running until my legs give way and I collapse onto the beautiful foresty floor. This is the first time I allow myself to take a good look around the arena.

Butterflies flutter back in forth. My breathing is heavy and I'm so thirsty. Of course, I had something to drink before this, but it's as if I didn't, because my throat is burning like it's never been before.

I look around and spot many of the plants I saw at the edible plants station. They're all ones that are poisonus. I begin to crawl slowly and force myself to my feet. A small rain begins to fall. I stick my tongue out thankfully and slurp mouthfuls up before having a better idea.

In my backpack I find an empty water bottle. Excitedly, I quickly uncap it and let the water flow into it, slowly making it's way to the top. I fill it as I sit on the ground and don't recap it until it starts sploshing off the rim of the top.

Then I can't help but wondering what Maysilee's doing. A thought strikes me. What if she's dead? What if someone impaled her with an axe? What if she was speared in the heart? What if she was strangled? The possibilities are endless.

That night, I lay on the ground and wish I had found her this morning, and grabbed her hand, and led her away. I could've at least looked at her to see her facial expression.

The ground is too dangerous. I'm too vulnerable, so I make a weak attempt at climbing a tree. I manage to get pretty high up and lay down against the branch in the most comfortable position I can manage.

I'm in the Hunger Games. I've watched them for years. Watching people get murdered, hearing screams, listening to the sound of blood splattering people's faces. Endless cannons go off in my head.

The tribute's faces from tonight appear, but I don't really care to look at them. I try to take note that all the Careers are still alive and a few scattered others. When the last District 11 tribute flashes by we move on to District 12.

Samuel shows up. I take a deep breathe. Malandra. Was that eighteen? Or is Maysilee next?

A few crucial moments pass and Malandra's face fades away.

The sky goes dark.

Maysilee is not dead. And now she know's I'm not either. I wonder if she's thinking about me.

I want to call out for her and lead her my way, but that will bring different pursuers I don't want.

That night, in my dreams, no images appear.

Instead, I hear cannons all night.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! _

* * *

><p><strong>Let's give a round of applause to Haymitch for surviving the first night of the Games!<strong>

**The Games which I _don't_ own, btw.**

**:D**

**~Jellybean**


	8. Chapter 8 : First Kill

**Last chapter until we meet again tommorrow, and I put up a chapter and give all this blabber up here. **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm trying to re-read and make sure there aren't any, but sometimes I'll miss a few!**

**Don't worry, I'll get spellcheck soon!**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will probably be up tommorrow or Tuesday. But probably tommorrow.**

**(:**

* * *

><p>[Maysilee's POV]<p>

I lie in a tree that I managed to climb. I've got plenty of ideas, but I can't do them now. I'm waiting for the faces in the sky to appear. In the pack that I managed to grab from the Cornucopia before escaping all I found a bowl, some dried beef, and a blowgun with a dozen darts.

From spending time at the edible plants station, I know that everything around me is deadly poisonous. I'm going to get the poison into a liquid like I learned how to and dip the darts in. Then I'll be able to kill my opponents with only one shot.

But right now, I can't focus on that. I have to see if Haymitch will appear in the sky tonight. I saw him escape from the Cornucopia just as I was heading towards it, but I've no idea which way the Careers went. For all I know, they could've been very close by and killed him. Or a different tribute who's sneakier than I know.

My fingers tremble as the names and pictures appear. The last District 11 appears. I wonder if Haymitch is alive and he's awaiting to see if I'm alive.

Samuel appears. Malandra. Will Haymitch be next? Did he get taken by a hovercraft, dead, and cleaned up to be sent back to 12 in a wooden box? I clutch my mockingjay pin.

The sky goes black. The sky goes black! I place my hands on the tree for support and look back up into the stars. They look exactly as they did last night, when I stood on the roof with Haymitch.

Oh, what I would do to rewind time.

I get up at dawn, just as the horrible chirpy birds begin to come out. It won't be long before the other tributes are awake as well, so I need to work fast.

Hopping off the tree, I gather some berries I know as Hurberries. They're very poisonous. Once I'm able to get a good grip on a few, I squeeze them until their juice comes out into the bowl I found in my small pack.

Noises. I hear noises. I toss aside my used berries, thinking only of my life. I've got enough to shoot a few darts into several humans skin, if neccessary.

I pull out my blowgun and manage to grab a dart, dipping it into this lethal substance I've made when the huge boy from District 4 pops out from behind a tree solo.

Adrenilie kicks in when I see a spear in one hand and a dainty little knife with a curved blade in the other. I push the dart into the blowgun and can barely hear his laughter at me over the sound of my heart pounding and blood pumping through my veins.

"District 12, is it?" He asks, his tone sarcastic and cruel.

I can't answer, and I don't. Instead, I pull the trigger of the blowgun pointed at his heart. At first, when it hits him, it doesn't seem fatal. He pulls it out. I think I'm about to die when I notice that most of the Huberry juice is gone from the tip of the dart.

My hand claps over my mouth when he suddenly collapses on the ground and shakes like he's having a seizure. I turn and he starts to cough up blood, I know by the sound. Instead of staying to watch his slow, most likely painful death I start running, spilling some of the contents in my bowl.

I shove more Hurberries into the front pouch of my bag and keep running, thinking of nothing but my life.

The adreniline is still there and I push myself faster and faster, faster than I ever knew I could go. My mind races and thoughts that I can't complete bounce around in my brain.

_Go faster._

I collapse from running so fast and so far after about an hour of pushing myself to go faster and faster.

I don't know why I pushed myself so hard. Nobody was actually chasing me around the arena.

I guess...

I'm not quite ready to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, how I love this couple :D <strong>

**And (sarcastically:) You are sooo lucky to have me! I update so fast!**

**But seriously, some of the fanfics I've read only update one chapter every week! :O**

**Sorry for my rant. I don't own the Hunger Games, of course, like I haven't before and I still don't.**


	9. Chapter 9 : Ambush

**Ack! I'm so evil! But, I went on a camping trip and my computer shut down. I'd forgot to save the chapter I made and lost it. Then I went to the Campground with a promise of internet connection. Turns out, they were having problems. And I just got back a few days ago, but my teachers have been super-mean and I've been up to my eyeballs in HW. But I promise, the next chapter will be up ASAP and I will NEVER take this long again!**

**Enjoy! Maysilee and Haymitch finally next chapter! (:**

* * *

><p>[Haymitch's POV]<p>

It's been almost a week since the Games have begun, and it's bound to last longer than I hoping. I'm also bound to die, I know, which makes me think: _Why do I keep trying? _It surfaces in my brain all the time, and I can't even force it down, making it dissapear forever.

In all honesty, I don't have an exact answer. I know I don't want to die, but the Careers...

_SLAM! SLAM! CRASH! _I grip the knives I picked up at the Cornucopia and keep moving forward, the same direction I've been heading. A couple of the Careers crash through the clearing of the beautiful meadow.

I try not to panic, and I pull out the knives. Heart racing, blood pounding through my veins, my eyes dart around, and I start to run.

I'm fast. I'm extremely fast. The fastest in my entire school. We have a test they call '_the mile' _to see how many minutes it takes you to do an entire mile. I beat the entire school, proving I _was _the fastest. I managed to muster up 5 minutes, 2 seconds.

And I better run fast, because if I don't, 5 minutes and 2 seconds may be as much time as I have left.

My feet push me to the very fastest I can go and I jam one of my worst knives into the closest Career's skin, turning around before I can see where. But I hear the impact, the thud he makes when he hits the ground, and the moans of pain that can only mean its fatal.

I zig-zag through the trees and grip one of the blades so hard I begin to bleed. The steaming hot red stuff rushes down my finger and onto my pants, where I wipe it and grasp the knife, pulling it out.

There are two Careers left to take down, and it won't be easy. They're big and strong. But they aren't fast like me. One has caught up with me and I'm probably in for some hand-to-hand combat, which makes my head start to pound and I wipe the sweat from my face.

He's getting ready to say something witty and idiotic when I smash my blade through his arm and drag it down. His screams are disgusting and his arm is heavily bleeding. If he can still manage to make it out of the arena, he'll definatly have to get it amputed.

But I don't think he will, because he falls to the ground, clutching his arm with his hand, which is already soaked in his cherry red blood. I sharply pull out the knife and continue to run, because the slowest, strongest Career is the only one left.

A million thoughts are coming in through one ear and out the other, because my life is in the hands of my gut, which is what I always go by.

My whole body feels as if I'm on fire and my legs _need _a break from this intense running full-speed thing.I trip over a stray vine I wasn't paying any attention to and come crashing to the ground, biting the tip of my tongue off and injuring my knee somehow.

Ouch.

I scramble on the ground, trying to get up while gasping from exhaustion, mortal fear, and the seering pain rushing through my knee.

It's too late. The Career has caught up with me. I push myself off the ground but he grabs my collar and knocks my remaining knife out of my hand. It clangs as it collides with the ground.

I am disarmed.

_I'm about to die. This is it! _I think, and try to break free.

"Good luck, District Twelve!" The boy spits out, taking notice of the **12 **printed on my right sleeve. My arms swing helplessly at my sides.

The boy, from District 1, takes out a sword. The end is covered in a thick layer of dry blood, and I can't even imagine how much blood the victim lost. My fingers almost begin to tremble, but I squeeze them into fists so hard they turn pale white.

He pushes the very tip into the top of my arm teasingly, and twists it around so it gets deeper each time.

I want to wince, but I'm not that weak. He's puncturing my vain, and thats all I know.

All of sudden, a dart with the end covered in scarily green liquid comes flying through the air and enters the boy from District One in the head.

His eyes widen and his pupil's enlarge. He stands there, as if paralyzed, for only a moment. Then he drops to the ground, splays out a bit, and dies.


	10. Chapter 10: The Saga Of H And M

_Haymitch. _My mind swirls around the thoughts of spying on him as he fights off two Careers, and now the third has disarmed him.

_You're right here, Maysilee! Do something! Do anything! You KNOW you want to save him._

I do. I do want to save him. I scramble to find a dart and dip it in some of the Hurberry juice I've gathered. Then I bite off a piece of the last dry beef slice I have left. It's a good thing I've been killing, because I've been gathering foods from the pack's of the dead tributes.

I jam the dart into the blowgun, aim directly for the District One Career's head as I watch him twirl his sword carelessly in Haymitch's arm.

I wait for only one second, just long enough to pray I don't hit Haymitch.

Then I pull the trigger. The juiced-up dart goes ripping through space and time widly, faster than even Haymitch can run. Before the boy from District One can even _think _about escaping, it tears through his flesh, and he falls to the ground, dead.

Haymitch will _want _to be allies with me now, right? I just proved myself worthy. After all, I just saved his life.

Without thinking, I step out of the woods, holding my blowgun up so he knows it was me.

"We'd live longer with two of us," I say.

Haymitch scratches his head as if considering me. "Guess you just proved that," He says. "Allies?"

I drop my arm with the blowgun in it and walk through the deadly flowers, being carfeul to avoid the vines that Haymitch tripped over, and offer him my hand.

Though, what I didn't expect is, he doesn't hesitate before reaching out and giving my hand a firm shake. "Allies," I say.

"Is your knee okay? I might have a first-aid kit, if you need one," I point to it with my head. It is already a sickly red color and swelling up. Bruising is likely to come.

"I think I'm fine, but if you have a brace, I guess I could use that," He answers. I dig through my bag, pushing aside crackers, bottled water, and everything else I've gathered before I come across a tiny first-aid kit.

When I open it, I find only some bandages, tweezers, burn cream, and some guaze. I pull out and unwrap the guaze. "Here, take this," I say, holding it out to him. "It'll help. My friend Lacey works at the apothecary her parents own. It'll help keep you stable or something. I can't exactly remeber, but I know it helps."

He takes it. "Thanks," He says, and I help him wrap it the way I remember.

"Do you need to rest it?" I ask, considering finding us a place to hide out.

"No, I'll be fine," He insists. "If I can walk, its fine." He gets up and begins to walk with only a slight limp, which I can tell he's trying to hide it. "We can go that way." He points forward.

"Isn't that the way you've been going the entire time?" I question suspiciously, getting on one knee and pushing my hand against it to slowly get up. I've been pretty sleep deprived this last week, and maybe I can get some tonight, when it's Haymitch's turn to watch.

"Yes," He says slowly, and I wait for more of an answer, but he doesn't give it.

"Well, why?" I ask, shaking my head slightly to show my confusion.

He opens up his back instead, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Looks like you're low on your water supply, he says.

I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to avoid the question. "Thanks," I say, and we share the best meal I've had in the arena.

Haymitch thinks he's won, he thinks he's avoided that question.

But all through my guard of our hideout that night, as I stare up at the moon and the stars and clutch my blowgun in my hand, that one question burns in the back of my mind:

_"Why?"_


	11. Chapter 11 : The Arena Ends Somewhere

**_I'm alive, and I don't need a witness, to know that I survived._ -Jack's Mannequin, The Resolution. Great Song. Check it out! :D **

**Anyway, so this is Chapter 11 ! I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if it sucks, its kind of just a filler. But this is when Haymitch talks about why he's going to the end of the arena! So sort-of important chapter, but not really. **

**Okay sorry for my rant. ENJOY! :D**

[Haymitch's POV]

I take a sip of water, cap it, and stuff it back in my bag. Ah, how nice of a day it is. The sun is out and the wind is blowing, cooling off my sweaty face. I look down at my body, which is crippling as we speak.

"Let's continue," I say, standing up to unhitch the tent we found in someone's pack. Maysilee looks at me, but doesn't say anything for a few moments. Instead, she looks stares back down at the berries she was squeezing. Her hands are covered in a dripping layer of blue juice. She calls them Maraberries.

According to her, they were found and named by someone named Mara, who came from District 7. She must've spent way too much time at the Edible Plants station.

"Which way are we going?" She asks, still not standing up.

"Forward," I say.

"Why?" I turn around and quickly take apart the tent, avoiding the question.

"Well, are we going?" I ask, smiling and wiping my steaming forehead with the back of my head.

She tightens her ponytail. "No."  
>"What?" I ask, obviously confused.<br>"Why?" Maysilee crosses her arms and stiffens them.

I sigh and give in. "Because it has to end somewhere, right? The arena can't go on forever."

Instead of accepting and running up next to me so we continue on, she acts like we might not be ambushed at any moment right now, lingering around in the middle of the meadow with no weapons in our hands.

"What do you expect to find?" She asks.

"I don't know. But maybe there's something we can use."

Maysilee stands there for a few moments, as if deciding whether or not to kill this madman right now. She glances around a bit before dropping her arms, picking up her bowl of juice, discarding the used berries into some tall grass, and trotting up next to me.  
>"Let's go," She says, and we continue on.<p>

We barely talk as we move on. I unlatch my knife and she pulls out her blowgun, hooking some of darts to her belts and covering the bowl of poison in some plastic wrap we found.

Maysilee opens her mouth to say something when we hear a rustling. She snaps her mouth shut and immediatly unwraps the bowl, dips a dart into her lethal substance, and loads it in the gun, ready to shoot at any potention attacker.

Well come the attacker does. When he decides to uncover himself, it's the boy from District Nine. He's got muscles and looks like one of those 'tough guys', which is probably how he's still alive, because he's probably not with the Careers.

I barely have time to lift my knife when I hear the blowgun pop and the boy from 9 falls backward, obviously in seering pain.

Maysilee waits for the cannon and then uses my knife to cut off his back and take some of his knives, immediatly handing them to me while dumping all his supplies into her bag not even bothering to see whats actually in it.

"Ready?" She asks, not turning around from hiding his empty bag in a bundle of weeds, completely concealed from most of the other tributes.

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"To move on, silly," She answers.

I stare at the back of her head bobbing as she shoves the backpack as deep as possible into the weeds trying not to leave any trails. Her tanned legs are getting covered in dirt as she kneels on the dirt. I can't help but think of how beautiful she looks, even when she's covered in bruises, cuts, and berry juice stains.

Maysilee takes a deep breathe, satisfied at her attempt, and turns around. When she does, I catch her eye. I'm frozen, staring into her eyes as radiant as those from District 4. As amazing as a starry night. As pure as a fresh drop of rain.

I walk over to her robotically, wiping a stray piece of blonde hair out of her face. She doesn't try to pull away. I'm thinking about kissing her when another noise comes from the bushes around us and we both snap our heads in that direction.

I guess I missed my chance.

It was just a raccoon, but Maysilee takes it down with a dart, because for all we know, it could be some kind of rabid-killer. Especially in these Games, where everything is horrible. In fact, earlier in the Games, I ran into a pack of horrid fluffy squirrels that made an attempt to kill me.

As we both walk on, I randomly ask, "Who do you miss back home?" Trying to find out if she has a boyfriend.

"My daddy, my mom, my sister, Hanna, and my friend Lacey, whose parents own the apothecary," She answers, with an edge of pain in her voice.

"What about your boyfriend?" I ask cautiously, turning so I don't see her odd look.

"I... I don't have one. Do you have a girlfriend?" She asks back.

"Um," I clear my thoat. What do I say? If I say yes, and she had been liking me, then she'll never make a move. But if I say no, Lily will see and I'll hurt her even more. "Yeah, I do," I say anyway, sighing.

She nods solemnly, and the conversation stops there.

Out of nowhere, another boot, of course, comes out from behind a tree, and, without a word, we both prepare for battle.


	12. Chapter 12 : The Beginning Of The End

**Ayyo! It's Jellybean, and I'm baaaaaaaaack! (: Anyway, so this is Chapter Twelve in the ongoing saga of Haymitch and Maysilee. Next chapter is going to be the sad one, if ya know what I mean ): Well thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, sorry for my sucky updating, I've got FINALS O: and I'm stressed to the max.**

** My pregnant hormoney teacher keeps yelling at me for not answering questions right and she's giving me bad grades! Argg.! **

**Anyway sorry for my rant, enjoy Chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>[Maysilee's POV]<p>

"Haymitch, what did you find in that bag again?" I ask, staring at him digging through the bag. He looks so handsome, but he practically broke my heart without knowing it when he told me had a girlfriend. How? I thought he liked me. Maybe I'm just conceited. I probably am. After all, most of the other merchant girl's think they can get anything they want at a snap of their fingers.

I feel so alone in this arena, even with so many other competitors.

"There was a blowtorch, some dried fruit, and a couple of bottles of water," He answers.

"Okay." I look back off into the distance, at the sun setting on the horizon. "Maybe we should set up camp for tonight? In the trees?" I suggest.

"Good idea," Haymitch answers, and takes out a sleeping bag and a blanket. Then he begins to climb the tree, helping me up with him afterwards. "Did you want the sleeping bag or the blanket? I don't care which I get."

"Oh, um, I don't really mind," I answer. He gives me the sleeping bag anyway, saying its probably more comfortable and he doesn't care, as long as he's still living. After that last sentence about being alive, he snaps his mouth shut and immediatly changes the subject.

That night, I lay awake for a long while, trying to sort out my feelings for him. I silently look over at him. He is fast asleep, not snoring, but curled up around the thin blanket material. The blanket he took so I could be nice and warm this bitter cold night.

Every time I look at him, I get this fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. No, no. It can't be _that. _It must be that I'm just nervous about one of us having to die. When I think about it, neither of us are probably going to be a champion. I know we've made it this far, but as the number of survivors dwindles, the more physical strength the people still living have.

After all, how else could they have made it that far?

I'm still staring at Haymitch, though my thoughts had gone far out. By now, I've snapped back into reality and I'm awkwardly studying his dark curls. What color is his hair? Brown? Black? Looks like a little bit of both.

I feel like a stalker, so I turn my head away and instead look back up at the night sky, dotted with sparkling jewels. In the sky I see Lacey, laughing her beautiful laugh. _"Haha, oh my goodness, Maysilee, you are so funny! I love you so much!"_

Suddenly, I feel like I have to come home. For Lacey. For Hanna. For my mom and dad. And for _me. _But if I do, that means Haymitch will die and I don't think I can bear to see his murder right before my eyes. And I can't even think about if we were the final two.

I have to break off the alliance.

But when? Maybe tommorrow. Or when we get to the end of the arena, and there's nothing there. Then I'll just break it off and walk back away. Yeah, that's good.

Anyway, Haymitch made me fall in love with him without even knowing it. He has a girlfriend. Maybe he deserves to go him instead. There might be more there for him than there is for me in terms of victory.

Either way, right now, I've made an oath to myself. One of us are going home. I don't care what it takes! It doesn't matter if we think we can't do it, we have to beat the odds! No matter the consequences, one of us is going home.

I just promised to myself. And I'm not one to break promises.

The next morning, just as the sun is coming up over the horizon, we pack up our things quickly in the dim orange light. More tributes will soon be up, bloodthirsty and ready to kill anything and anyone living.

One of the first things that comes to my mind is my family, but I banish the thought and focus on my survival. That's what my loved ones would want.

"Ready?" I whisper to Haymitch, who is zipping up his backpack.

"Yeah, lets go," He answers, and we jump down off the tree.

After a quick scan of the surrounding area, which is mostly vines, flowers, and your typical fantasy meadow, we conclude there is nothing suspicious around and take off towards the 'end' of the arena.

I wonder what the people back home think of me teaming up with Haymitch and going wherever he goes. I wonder if he's scared his girlfriend thinks he likes me. Wait, why would she think that? He has shown next to no signs that he likes me.

Both of us jog for a long while, occasionally slowing down to check for purseurs.

The jogging ends when we reach a hedge nearly thirty feet tall. I push at it with my finger, but it doesn't make even a dent. "How are we supposed to get through?" I ask, shoving at the impossibly tall and thick green stuff.

"I don't know. There has to be a way," Haymitch answers.

I look the thing up and down turning my head to confirm it goes all the way to both ends of the arena. There has to be a way. There has to be. Suddenly, a thought hits me.

"Yesterday!" I say.

"What?" Haymitch asks, confused, trailing a few steps behind me as I go diving for the bags.

"We-" I dig through one of the large ones, tossing aside bottles of water and grasping the handle of what I've been looking for."We've got a-" I pull it out. "A blowtorch!"

Haymitch gasps. "Maysilee, you're brilliant!"

I blush, and I can my feel my face getting more red by the second, so I hand him the blowtorch. He turns around to burn through the hedge. I press my hand against me face to confirm that it is indeed burning up. And not from a fever.

After waiting a few seconds for my face to become its normal color, I run back to up to Haymitch, who is already burning through the hedge. I grab the blowtorch and walk into the half-burnt hedge, into the leaves where even the cameras can't pick us up.

When we get in there, I turn the blowtorch on and finish off the job, grabbing Haymitch's hand and running widly out of the middle before the rest of the hedge comes crashing on top of us. I hold his hand for a few extra seconds, not enough for suspicion but enough to feel its soft texture.

Then I let go.


	13. Chapter 13 : The Birds Do Their Job

**Yes, I've decided to do a little something in Mrs. Everdeen's [Lacey's] POV. I thought it could only be fair to see their reactions to Maysilee's death. And I really wanted to. So I pretty much did. This is also one of my longer chapters [FF says its 2037 words. Interesting.] because I've really been enjoying writing this story. **

**Anyway, its going to go to maybe after the death of his family and girlfriend [Lily]. Also, I need some help deciding a name for the girl tribute from District One's name. If you have any ideas, review and tell me! I'll just like, put them all in a bowl and pick because I'm sure I'll love them all! Thanks so much if you do, and I'll be sure to give you some credit if you do! Argg! I'm so stuck on it! I hate it): **

**Anyway, sorry for MORE rant. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>[Haymitch's POV]<p>

Well, this is what I've been looking forward to for about a week and a half. Dry, flat earth leading to a cliff. Together, Maysilee and I walk to the edge of the cliff. A far way down are razor-sharp rocks threatening to slice open your body if you fall down.

Maysilee straightens her back, interrupting my thoughts. She takes a few steps backward as a precaution and a look of hard thinking and dissapointment crosses her face.

I glance up at her and roll my shoulders back. This thing has to serve a purpose, right? It isn't just there to be there. I guess you could shove someone over the side, but then there's always the risk of you going down with them.

If I could just figure it out...

"That's all there is, Haymitch. Let's go back," Maysilee says. I look up into her beautiful eyes. I can't leave this place until I fufil my wishes: to find out what purpose this place serves.

"No, I'm staying here," I say, trying to hide the pain. I can't look at her leave.

"All right. There's only five of us left. May as well say goodbye now, anyway. I don't want it to come down to you and me." She takes in a deep, sharp breathe and waits for my reply.

I swallow and the only thing I can manage to say clearly is: "Okay."

I hear her footsteps walking away. This place has to have something special about it. It's the Capitol.

I walk along the edge of the terrifying abyss, trying to figure out what's different about it. I can't just throw myself down it. Obviously, I'd die. My foot accidently tosses a pebble over the side.

_So long, _I think. _It _now knows what's down there. I sit down to rest and pull out my bottle of water, although I barely drink anything. My legs are very sore and I'm really wishing for these Games to be over, I'm probably going to die anyway. The strong, ruthless, inhumane competitors are all that's left. Except Maysilee.

Suddenly, the pebble I just dropped down the cliff comes popping right back up by my feet. Was that the one? Of course it was the one! And how could a pebble just fall down and come right back up like that. Sure, it could've hit something, but it wouldn't be able to just bounce right back up.

I look at it in confusion for a bit. How? Why? It can't be natural. As I study the small, gray rock- just a normal pebble- a thought worth having finally comes to me. It's a- what's that word?

I toss a rock the size of my fist over the abyss and wait patiently, knowing what will happen. A couple quickly-passing seconds go by and it comes back up, landing right in my hand. I can't help myself: I start laughing.

I knew it! Nobody would ever believe me, but its true! This cliff has a use! It's a- a force field! Then I drop it down to the ground, relieved that my long trip here wasn't completely useless and unsatisfying in the name of 'something I can use'.

My knee cracks when I turn. Ouch. I shake it off and scratch my neck for a second. That's when I hear the scream- that utterly, horribly familiar scream. Maysilee broke off the alliance, so I don't have to go for her. But I do. I jump to my feet and run as fast as my body will let me towards her.

Maysilee. What's happened to her? Another tribute must be killing her! I arrive in time. Or, at least, I thought I arrived in time when I see the last in a flock of candy pink birds with long, sharp beaks spear Maysilee in the neck. And it's not small. It skewers all the way through, pulls it out, and flies away.

"Maysilee!" I scream, and rush over. She's on the ground, and thick, hot blood is rushing quickly out of her neck. She needs help! A doctor! Suddenly, I realize nobody is going to come and help her. I'm alone, stranded here to watch her die on the ground.

Screams of pain release from her throat and

"Haymitch," She croaks. "Don't leave."

"Never," I whisper, clutching her hand in mine. Her frozen, bloodied hand.

"You- you need to win, okay?" She gasps. "For my family, and for me, and for you and your family." Another gasp, as she fights for the air worth breathing, hoping to hear my response before her death.

"Yes. I will. I promise," I say. Her hands start shaking and I hold it still, rubbing some warmth into it so maybe she'll die without freezing hands. That's really all I can do. All I know right now is she's about to die. I feel like telling her, _"Hold on, please. For me." _But I can't.

"Haymitch-I really, really care about you. Don't ever-" She shakily gasps, trying her best to finish. "Don't ever think that I don't, even if I- I- act like it. Ple-ase don't forget me."

"Never. I'll never forget you. And I care about you so much Maysilee, I really, really do," I answer, a little choked up. I want to tell her not to leave me, but I know that's impossible at this rate.

"Swear you won't?"

"I swear."

That's the last thing in the entire world I say to her, because her grip on my hand loosens and the cannon roars. It seems much louder than the other ones before. I don't even know if I'll be able to accept it for a few days. Accept she's dead, and that I'll never see her again. I can only imagine how much immense grief her family and close friends are in right now. They're probably crying and collapsing, trying to make it seem like a fantasy world you'll wake up from at any moment.

I don't cry. The last time I cried was in second grade when I broke my leg. I've never, ever, let a single tear come out of my eyes since then. That doesn't mean I don't want to cry, though. I do. I really do. But when I release my throat, none come out.

Instead, I make this awkward choking sound, lying over her lifeless carcass. Maysilee Donner, the girl who was strong and brave. The girl who flung the evil words you said to her right back at you. The girl who had once been one of the world's most pure women. Beautiful yet deadly. Killer by force, sweet at heart.

Yes, that was her. And now all I can see of her is a wound in her neck. At least she went down by muttations. I know if it was a tribute, she wouldn't have gone down without a fight. And now I'm just on my knees in her pool of blood.

Her pure blood.

They'll want me to leave so that they can gather her body. But I don't want them to take her from me. They're going to clean her wound, redress her, put her in a wooden box and send her back to District 12 for her family and friends to lean over and cry on. I get up, turn, and run as far away from her as possible, trying not to listen to the sound of the hovercraft.

Lacey's POV.

My heart practically stops. Clinging to Hanna, I open my mouth halfway, not breathing as I watch a bird spear Maysilee right through the neck.

I hold Hanna as she starts to shake and scream. She reaches for a knife to try and break the TV. Who knows what she'll do after she finishes off the TV... I grab her wrists and wrestle her to the ground easily , holding down her arms and her kicking legs.

"Let me go!" She chokes out through her tears.

"No! You've gone mad, Hanna! You've gone mad! Snap out of it! You're okay," I say back forcefully. Her parents barge through the door.

"What's going on?" Hanna and Maysilee's father bellows.

"She's gone mad, sir.! She's gone mad! Help!" I say, trying to hold back my emotions.

"Lacey, you run the apothecary, dear! Oh, don't you know what to do?" Exclaims the mother. As her father takes over holding Hanna down, I take a quick glance around.

My bag! I go rushing to the empty kitchen and dig through it, finding my emergency first-aid kit.

My mind is thinking a million thoughts, but I have to think of Hanna right now. "Think straight, Lacey!" I whisper aggressivly to myself. Maybe I'm going mad, too. I fling the latches upwards and open it. Digging, I find things of no use: Bandages, guaze, headache pills, sleep sedative...

Sleep sedative!

I've found it. A sleep sedative, complete with a needle. Grabbing both, I rush back into the room with alcohol pads. I quickly rub at Hanna's arm. Nobody questions me. Then I fill the needle, position it, and press down quickly. Perfect.

As I pull it out, Hanna's screaming fades, and in less than a minute, she's fast asleep on the floor. I stand up off the floor and straighten my back, taking a deep breathe.

"Thank you, Lacey. Thank you so much, dear. What would we do without you?" Her mother is starting to shake as well. "Oh, goodness. I think I'm going mad, too! What do I do? Where am I?" She starts laughing hysterically. The father leads her to the couch as I do a quick cleaning of the needle and refill it.

"Lacey?" Says her father, Jones, worridly. I rush over and stick the needle into her arm. The mother, Miaysla, suddenly stops laughing and passes out.

"Thank you," Breathes Jones.

I nod in a you're-welcome fashion and stick the supplies in my pocket to toss when I get home. "They'll awake in an hour or so, sir. If they, um, ever need another one, don't hesitate to get me. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Yes, thank you, Lacey. You're a lifesaver."

"I best be going," I say, a little frazzled, thinking of what I just saw on the screen.

He barely nods his head, just a tiny shake, and sits down next to his wife.

I rush out the door. The minute it slams shut behind me, and I'm standing out in the pouring rain, I begin to cry.

Haymitch's POV

There have been two more deaths. When I count on my fingers, I realize there are only two remaining tributes. Me and..., ugh, who is it? What was her name? It was a girl, _a Career. _

District One. Yes, District One. She's tough. She's a killer. And she'll never give up on her life, even if it means just doing some hand-to-hand combat. Being 50 feet from her at one point, I watched her murder. And she's good at it.

I crack my knuckles and toss another rock over the side of the cliff, pretty much just waiting for her to come and make an attempt to kill me. I've got to think of a way to use this force field. If I get unarmed, and get to the end of the cliff at the time of her throwing something at me, it'll pop back up and kill her. Or me.

That's risky. But if it comes to it, it comes to it and I'd do it. I have to go home for Lily. I have to. She's so important in my life.

Suddenly, I think of something. What if she's found another guy while I was gone? My family hasn't ever really cared much about me, so I need her.

What if this guy loves her, and what if she loves him? What if she's the shoulder she's been crying on, telling him we broke up? She could be kissing him right now. Just the thought of her lips on another man's is repulsive and horrible. I love her so much.

What if there's nobody left to love me and I don't even know it yet?


	14. Chapter 14 : I Know You

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I had some major tests and got sick! ): Anyway nothing's really going on with Haymitch YET so this is mostly Lacey's POV. But don't worry, there will be more Haymitch in future chapters! xoxo you guys rock!**

**~Jellybean**

Chapter 14 - I Know You

* * *

><p>[Lacey's POV]<p>

"Lacey, please, stop crying. You're all right," My mother pleads, leaning down over me as I sit on my bed in a pool of my tears.

"Yes. I'm fine. But guess who isn't? Maysilee, mom! That's who." I continue to cry, and in a whisper I say:

_"That's who." _

"Do you want me to sedate you, honey?" My mother asks. "It helps the pain."

I shake my head. "I'm fine. I'm going down to the apothecary, okay?" She doesn't say anything, just stares with her eyes widened, hurting. She really did like Maysilee.

I get up and grab my bag from the corner. "Lacey," Mom whispers, and I rush out the door into the cold rain that brought me home from Hanna's house about an hour ago. I let it rush down me and don't bother going back inside for an umbrella.

Running through the rain, I reach the apothecary and run in. Dad is not in the front, so there must be a patient in the back or something. Slowly, I drip onto the floor walking towards one of the best rooms for patients and peek in. Daddy is in there, feeling the heartbeat of a child with a panicked mother in the back. The child, with her black hair to her shoulders that she brushes out of her face looks vaguely familiar. . .

I walk in. My father, who just finished taking the girl's heartbeat, glances over his shoulder at the girl at the doorway. "Lacey!" He exclaims. "Can you please get me one of the needles in the blue canbinent.

I stand still. "For pneumonia?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to get the penicillin ready as well?" I ask.

"Yes, once you bring back the needle, please."

We hear the front door ring, meaning someone just came in. "Oh, Lacey, can you finish up here? I must see who's at the desk." He rushes out of the room.

I turn back to the mother and the coughing child. "I'll be right back, ma'am," I excuse myself, and rush to get the needle ready in the back.

I unlock the cabinents and pour some medicine into a needle. Grab the alcohol swabs. Take out the penicillin for children and leave it there, rushing back to the room with needle and swabs.

"Okay, honey," I say. "I'm just going to clean your arm, okay?" I gently rub her arm with the chilly swab and she begins to cry.

"It's okay. Ready? Now count to three and I'll be done," I say. She closes her eyes.

"One," She squeeks. I push the needle in quickly and pull it out as she's saying "Two."

"Okay, that's it. Done." The little girl opens up her teary eyes and I get her a flower bandage, gently cleaning the little blood and pushing the bandage on.

"That's all?" She smiles a familiar smile.

"Yes," I say, and the mother in the corner smiles as well.

"I'm going to get her some antibiotics from the back, ma'am," I say, and excuse myself to the corner room way in the back. It is dim and cool in there, and I take my time filling the antibiotics, thinking only of how I know that face.

Who is she? I know I know who that is. . .

Suddenly, a thought strikes me like a baseball strikes a bat. The pain is so real, and my eyes widen.

_"Lacey, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Jill."_

_"Hi Jill," I say to the little girl with black hair, a girl of only two, who hasn't seen the world like I have. Who doesn't know of the horrors of the Hunger Games. . . Who doesn't know the horrors of anything._

_"Hi," She says sweetly and shyly, smiling a bit._

_"Oh, Jill, you don't need to be afraid of Lacey," Maysilee says to Jill. . . . . . _

I freeze. This is Maysilee's cousin.

Jill. . .

I suck my stomach in and take a deep breathe, grab the penicillin, and rush out of the room. When I reach the room, I look at the half-relieved mother.

"So," I say casually. "How long have you been here?"

The mother, seeing small-talk, says, "Oh, about an hour and a half. We were waiting quite a while, the Dr., your father I presume, had another patient."

An hour and a half. About an hour ago Maysilee died. She doesn't know yet. Before I can stop myself, "Oh my gosh," comes rushing out of my mouth.

[Haymitch's POV]

I sit with my feet dangling off the side of the cliff. You know, if the District One girl were to appear at any moment right now, I'd probably be dead. But since she isn't here, I guess I can continue. In fact, it takes a long while to get from one end of the arena to the other, and for all I know, she could be on the complete other side.

Well, if that was the case, they would do _something _to drive us together.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my hand and then continue to wipe that on my pants before taking a long sip of water. It may not rain for the rest of the time in the arena, though. That thought makes me stop short and recap the bottle.

This may take a while.

[Lacey's POV]

"What's wrong?" asks the worried mother. A couple of odd choking sounds come out of my mouth, which is half open, and I shake my head with my pained eyes staring right at her.

"Ma'am, I don't think I should be the one to tell you, I-" I wave my arms around aimlessly and then hand her the penicillin. "If I could just get you to sign- to...to...sign...the-" I stutter and swallow. The child, Jill , looks up at me.

"Miss doctor," She says. "Did something happen?"

"Yes," I say, and swallow. "I've met you, Jill. Maysilee, my best friend, introduced me to you when you were a little girl. You're her cousin."

She stares up at me, but doesn't say anything.


	15. Chapter 15 : The Winner

**Enjoy! Sorry It's not so good. I've been having some writers block. Poo): More chapters soon to come! Oh, & I have a HUGE thanks to give to gleeclubber, whose review not only made my day, but gave me the name Crystalline for the D. 1 tribute! It was perfect and I loved it ! Thanks so much, you rock!  
><strong>

**-Jellybean  
><strong>

* * *

><p>[Lacey's POV]<p>

The bitter silence in the room is broken by the mother. "What's going on? Is there something the matter with being Maysilee's cousin...?"

I shake my head rapidly. "Oh, no, ma'am, it's just that...I...I..." Sucking in a gulp of air, I take a small step back and look her straight in the eye. "I really shouldn't be the one to tell you."

Great! I was much too obvious! I practically told her Maysilee...

I can't even think about that right now.

"She's my neice. I give you my approval and you may now tell me why you are so upset about Maysilee. My name is Ms. Ane, you may address me as this while you speak, thank you." The mother shifts her weight and waits for me to say something.

"Well, I assume you know about her in the Hunger Games..." I say, picking my words carefully, making sure not to use 'was' or 'had been in'.

"Yes," She says sharply. "I am quite aware, please continue."

"Yes," I repeat. "And about an hour ago," I look down and take a deep breathe. "They were horrible, Ms. Ane, they were very horrible. The birds. A beautiful pink color, indeed, but with their long necks and their goal to kill, they sliced right through her neck."

I start to break down but continue. "Right through, ma'am, and she was gone within moments. Though she did die in the arms of another District 12 tribute, Haymitch Abernathy, he did comfort her."

The mother stands there with her mouth agape.

I start bawling and choke out:

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Ane, it had to be me to tell you." I take a few gasps and hand her the penicillin, wiping my tears on my sleeve.

Ms. Ane, though, robotically moves her hand and graps the penicillin. Jill stares at me uncomprehendingly. She must not understand what's going on.

"Well," Ms. Ane swallows and her voice wavers. "Thank you for telling me." I nod.

"Twice a day for 2 weeks. If symptoms such as chills, coughing up muscus, possibly with blood, and high fever persist or worsen, come back immediatly after a week." She signs some papers and then picks up Jill and walks out the door, giving me only a slight nod. I turn to say something but then quiet down and slump down into a chair.

[Haymitch's POV]

Like I said before, I haven't gotten over Maysilee's death yet. I can't force myself to believe it, no matter how hard I try. Is that normal, or am I completely insane? I'd say the latter. My body is slowly starting to shut down, and with one girl left, the girl from District One, the final battle better come soon.

The girl, Crystalline her name is, is a ruthless killer from the District with diamonds. What a good life they must live! Instead of working in the coal mines their entire lives they get to make and wear amazing jewels. They even have this brand-new machine that can turn graphite to pearls... The most amazing thing we have is the bakery!

I lie on the ground and unwrap another beautiful cracker. I haven't been eating them wisely, but I'm just _so _hungry I can't help myself. And it's not everday back home I get fancy Capitol crackers. In fact, I've never gotten them.

Since I've been doing nothing, I meander into the forest near the cliff and use some moss I find to clean off the tip of my knives and wonder if it's lethal. Well, who cares? If it is, she'll die easier, and maybe that's what I need.

I've gained some confidence that I can win. I outlasted 46 other people. The only problem is that so did Crystalline. And there's got to be a reason she did.

I'm just sliding my last knife back into my belt when I hear the smallest rustle coming from behind. Immediatly, I grip the best knife for killing and spin around, keeping a sharp eye out on every bush I see.

Crystalline realizes the cat's out of the bag and appears out of the bushes with a smirk and a spear. I'm unlatching my knife when she throws her first one. The only thing I can think of to do immediatly is slam into the ground, and that's exactly what I did.

It barely misses me, flying overtop of my body, just an inch away, and sticks into a tree somewhere behind me. My first instinct tells me to fight back. I toss my knife back towards her and it jabs her in her eye.

"Agh!" She cries, and rips out the knife. Quite disturbingly, her eye comes with it. She makes another cry, one I can't describe in any other way besides a dying donkey.

She covers her bloody eye with her hand and throws the spear in her right hand as hard as she possibly can. At 90 miles an hour, I fall backwards. Unfortunatly, very unfortuanatly, I don't quite make it and the spear tears off a huge part of my stomach.

I grip it, realizing this could well be fatal. Blood is rushing out of my visable intestines and it stings like nothing anyone will ever know. I suck in some air, which only makes it worse at my stomach's movement.

I drop the second knife in my hand and I've no idea where it went. Dizzily and out of it, I throw my third and final knife, hoping I can get a luck bullseye. Nope. It misses completely and I am now unarmed. I look down at my belt and to my backpack still at the end of the cliff.

The cliff! Crystalline still has an axe! I make a beeline for that horrible, terrible abyss and flop down onto the side just as that shining blade-end axe comes hurling over my body and down over the cliff. My eyes widen because what I know is that it will come back. I can tell by the look on her face she's just planning to outlast me.

Maybe she will. I'm in such seering pain, I grip my stomach and begin to convulse on the ground. A minute later, that very same axe that she just threw, comes flying back up. I register a look of disbelief on her face.

Then it buries itself deep into her skull.

Did I just... yes! I did! Why am I happy, though, that I won? What am I going to get? A place on Snow's murder list? A fancy house with a phone I'll never be able to call anyone on. Finally, I realize why I'm so happy about winning: I get another chance to see my baby, Lily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you the victor of the 50th Hunger Games, the Capitol's Second Quarter Quell, District 12's very own Haymitch Abernathy!"


	16. Chapter 16 : Hospitals

**God, I am sososo sorry! But my life's been hell lately. I am like, legit supersorry. Enjoy and I promise the next chapter will be up today or tommorrow. I swear. (And it will be much longer!)**

* * *

><p>[Haymitch's POV]<p>

When I wake up, I'm attached to a bunch of wires. Why are they so determined to save my life when they let me go into an arena, fully prepared for my death? Stupid, idiotic Capitol people! I hate them!

"Just let me die!" I wail. "I've nothing to live for!" I must be mad! A team of doctors dressed in all white come walking in, holding clipboards and chatting quickly about my condition. I don't care, though. I just lean back and wait for them to say something to me.

One clears his throat and approaches my bed."Haymitch, we ran some tests on you while you were passed out. You,um, aren't mad, luckily. Many of the Victors are when they first come out of the arena. We stitched up your stomach-"

I pull up my shirt and a long scar covers my stomach, where my intestines were practically falling out.

"and, um, we have found no other injures. You're good to go." He turns to go, but then quickly turns back towards me. "Oh, and congratulations. On winning." His team follows him out the door and I'm left alone in the room.

"Let me die...Let me die..." I whisper to myself, closing my sleepy eyes. "I've nothing to...to live for. Besides...my family. And...Lily. But they'll hate me soon enough...I'm not the Capitol's pet...Let me die..."

My sleepy eyes close. . .

[Lacey's POV]

"Lacey, do you know the answer to number two?" My teacher asks. My head slowly comes up from its hiding spot down low near the desk.

"Um," I say hoarsly, piecing through my papers... I wasn't paying attention. "No, I don't... I-um, didn't get that one." She pulls her shoulders back and straightens her back. She knows how much I cared about Maysilee...she knows I'm in pain.

"Okay," she says softly. "Does anyone else have the answer?"

Several hands shoot up into the air and I rest my head back onto my book. I could die here, you know. Then I could see Maysilee again. If I lay here, I could die... from anything. Or anyone. I wouldn't fight back. . .

[Haymitch's POV]

I slip quietly out the door in my hospital gown. Blood is coming down my arms from pulling out many tubes in my skin. Ahh, there's a burning sensation in my arm. It trickles slowly onto my wrist and I wipe it off, looking around as I tiptoe down the hall. There's voices coming from many of the rooms. One of them could have my doctors in them, but I continue on in my bare feet, freezing my body with every step on the cold, pure white floor.

I whip around, checking for anyone sneaking up on me. _You aren't in the Games, anymore, Haymitch, _I remind myself. _You're out. But your still not safe..._

Which is true... I'm still not safe from Snow's powers. I'm his puppet, hanging from his strings. He controls my every move. And I can't break free.

A door opens from behind. Without looking, I slip behind a piller and hold my breathe. If it's one of my doctors- I don't want to go back to that room at all. It's terrible, being cooped up in that little jail cell!

_I must be mad! They say I'm not mad, but I am...I'm a madman!_

How could I not be mad? I just called my room a jail cell, and its obviously not. I always feel as if someone's about to stab me from behind. My eyes widen when I hear the person coming this way. I hug the wall and slip along, turning a corner and running quietly. Another corner. Turn. Closet! Open. Shut.

The footsteps pause, as if hearing an odd sound, then slowly come my way. Yes, they heard me. And it's definitely heels, I now know. I clench my teeth and hold my breathe. I don't want to go back there...

Why? Why me? Why do I have to be just a kid living in the Districts? I was perfectly fine, living my life under a couple thousand loaded guns. And now- now I have to be always under the watchful eye of the Capitol freaks!

I've been so angry lately, these random thoughts just come to me and I blow up inside...

The footsteps grow closer and stop in front of my closet door. I hold my breathe

They continue on down the hall, and I hear a slight mutter... "Where could he be? District people are mad... wonder if he's crazy...District 12 must be-" I don't catch the last part.

She's looking for me, though. That's all I know.


	17. Chapter 17 : Running

So sorry. My stupid computer charger broke ):

The doors of the train open and I hop out, running, as if for my life, towards Lily. Oh, god, Lily. I've missed her so much. I need her so much. She's perfect.

"Lily!" I holler, dropping my suitcase with the crown in it as she gets very close. It clangs against the ground.

"Haymitch!" She says full of passion and runs into my arms. "Oh, Haymitch. You. Are. Amazing. I have missed you so much, you did it! You really did it! It's incredible! Nobody from twelve ever wins, I mean, how did you- Oh, I'm talking too much. But it's just crazy!"

"I know," I gasp. "I know. It is crazy. I'm crazy!"

Lily. I've missed her more than anyone can imagine. Her straight black hair that's always shining, those grey eyes so full of love and beauty. Her skin, as soft as a baby's. I've missed the way she laughs, and how her white teeth shine brilliantly when she smiles.

I've just missed everything about her.

"Where's my mom and dad? My brothers?"

She sighs and frowns, her eyes taking in a look of hurt. "Haymitch. . . they didn't come. They're scared of being rejected by the District for you being a murderer. They warned me to stay home, but I never would, Haymitch, I really wouldn't. I just love you too much." She pulls me in for a hug, but my mouth is agape.

"They just...stayed home? Because of me? Because I'm a Victor? They don't even care about me! They care about themselves more! Their own reputation!"

My fury is slowly rising.

"Haymitch, Haymitch. Calm down. I know, honey. It's gonna be alright. Let's go get a soda, okay? On me."

"No, on me," I say. "I've got more money than I ever thought now."

[Lacey's POV]

2 weeks ago, Haymitch Abernathy came home from the Capitol. He won. He really won. But he also comforted Maysilee when she died, so I want to meet him. Not really meet him, but thank him. I was there at his homecoming when the train stopped and I saw him run into the arms of another girl whom he must love. But he still cared for her.

He lives in the Victor's Village. He must live in that one that was recently lighted and decorated as they found out he was coming home.

I think I will thank him.

[Later]

I slip out of my senses and slowly push the doorbell, as if not to break it. As I hear it ringing through the house, I tighten my grip ong my purse. I hear someone unbolt the locks and open the door. His eyes are puffy, and he must've been crying.

"Can I help you?" He says weakly.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, if this isn't a good time. . ."

"No, no," He says. "It's alright. Come in."

I step into the house cautiously and carefully. I've never been in a Victor's house before. It's mostly a deep green color, lit alright, and Haymitch gestures for me to sit down in one of two cushiony arm chairs.

"I'll start by introducing myself. I'm Lacey. And my best friend is Maysilee Donner."

He stares at me, and I know a million thoughts are rushing through his head. But instead of saying any of them, he just says: "Oh."

"Yeah. And I saw what you did for her. In the arena. Holding her hand as she died. Oh, and I know there wasn't anything, um, going on. I know you have a girlfriend... I was at your homecoming. But I just wanted to say thank you."

He starts crying. His throat makes odd choking noises and tears run down his face.

"Oh-I-I'm sorry. I don't know what I said-"

He shakes his head. "No, it wasn't you. I just have nobody to talk to about this." Haymitch stands up. "I'm sorry. You can go now if you want."

"No, no. Please, Haymitch, you can talk to me. I know it's been rough lately, and I can't say I know what its like, but I damn right know about Hunger Games loss by now."

And he can. He can talk to me if he wants. I know what it was like to go through the loss of my very best friend, Maysilee. How amazing she was. And I never even thought Victor's cried.

I thought that once they got out of the arena, nothing even mattered because they're survivors. They went into an arena with a death sentence and came out standing, heart beating. They came out Victorious.

"Okay," He says. "You see. . . you watched the Hunger Games, right?"

I nod.

"Well, if you saw that stunt with the force field and the girl from District One, you'd know that the Capitol didn't like it. I made them look like fools. Like idiots! And I didn't mean to. All I had been thinking about was my survival. But apparantly that wasn't the most important thing to President Snow. He thought he'd teach me a lesson. A lesson that I can't get away with everything. So he took my mom and my younger brother and my girlfriend, Lily, and he- he killed them."

I gasp and lean rush over to his chair, pulling him into a tight hug. "How dare he?" I exclaim. "No, no. That's just not humane. . . "

"I know!" He wails. "And I loved them, Lacey, I really did. Even if it didn't seem like it. I go into an arena fighting for my life and I get the death of my loved ones in return!"

"I'm so sorry," I whipser, holding him tightly.

"I'd rather die than have them die for me," He whispers back.

"I know. I'd rather I'd die than Maysilee. She was such a good-hearted person. She deserved love and a long, beautiful life. That girl was prepared for great, great things."

Haymitch smells good. He smells like apple cider in the fall, when the leaves are beautiful shades and Tom, the man who works the orchards, squeezes it all up and gives me and Maysilee a free glass as we buy a pumpkin to display outside of the apothecary.

I remeber days like that.

_Maysilee lugs the largest pumpkin we've ever gotten back to the counter. I press some coins into the warm palm of Tom. His hands, covered in apple juices, hands us a cup of apple cider._

_"Freshly squeezed," He says cheerfully, gesturing at the glasses with his head. I take a small sip of the warm liquid and it rushes down my throat, tasting sweet and juicy and perfectly like fall._

_"It's good," I say, and Maysilee nods as she gulps down another large sip._

_"I love it," She says. "You should make and sell much more. The people all over will be dying for some. You should put it in containers and sell it. Many people from the merchant part of town come 'round here for pumpkins to display in front of their shops, like us." Maysilee places the pumpkin on the counter as Tom checks it to make sure it's a healthy one._

_"It's good. And you already paid. I'll see you soon, girls."_

_And we'd walk off in the distance, back to the apothecary, where we'd place it in front of the apthocary, sharing our joy for fall._

Haymitch wipes his, eyes bringing me back to reality. I pull away from the hug, but keep my arms planted on his shoulders. "You going to be okay?" I ask gently.

"Yes. I see how strong you are only 3 weeks after the death of your friend," He answers.

"I'm trying. . ."

"So I'm going to try, too. I'll see you around." He sniffles and I shrug my shoulders.

"Okay," I say. Then I adjust his jacket, give him another quick hug, and kiss his cheek gently before slipping out the front door.

I run down the road leading to the main part of town. When I arrive, I stop, catch my breathe, then run all the way through the seam, weaving my way through the mine workers coming home for the night.

BAM!

I slam into someone and am forced backwards, almost losing my balance. I manage to stay on my feet but trail a few steps to the left before the arm of the person I ran into catches me.

"Lacey? Is that you?"

My eyes fly open. "Oh, Mark..." I say.

Mark Everdeen. Oh. My. Gosh. I've had a crush on him for forever. I pull myself up to my feet and he holds onto my hand a second longer before letting go.

"Lacey, this is probably bad timing but I've always liked you!" He bursts out, then covers his mouth with his muscled-up arm.

How is this even possible? It's like a fairytale. I'm falling in love!

"Mark, oh my gosh. I've always liked you too."

Suddenly, I realize I'm right in front of the apothecary. My dad walks out.

"Lacey, come inside!" He calls.

**[2 Weeks Later]**

"My parents want to meet you, Mark," I say, taking his hand in mine. Over the past couple of weeks, we've fallen truly, madly in love. He's an incredible, handsome man who can sing so beautifully.

"Fine," He says. "But I don't think they'd like me. I'm from the seam."

"Who cares?" I say. "It's love. It's not about where you live or what you do."

When we arrive, my father takes one look at Mark, his rugged outfit and messed up hair, then asks to speak with me in the next room over, where my mother is waiting.

My mother stands. "Lacey, we don't want you seeing Mark."

"Why?" I ask, astonished.

"Honey, he's from the Seam and we don't think-"

He's from the Seam? That's it! That's why they don't want me to see him! I can't believe this. I'm thrown into a huge fit of anger.

"What?" I shout.

My dad breaks in. "Lacey, calm down. We're just trying to do what's best for you."

"No, you're not! You're doing what's best for yourselves!" I shout, tears streaming down my face in pure anger.

"Honey, why are you making such a huge deal?" My mother asks.

"Because I love him!" I run out of the room back to where Mark is standing. I jump into his arms.

"You probably heard what just happened, Mark, but I swear I meant it all and I love you so much."

"I know, I know, calm down," He says.

Thank goodness he understands. This is one of the reasons I love him! He's incredible, my soul mate, I swear to you one day we'll get married.

"Wait, what happens now?" He asks, as we begin to walk outside.

I lean in, and, in a whisper, I say, "We run away."

[Haymitch's POV]

I sit in my house. Alone. Alone. Alone.

All alone. No Mom. No brother. No Lily. They're all gone now. Stupid President Snow! How dare he! I can't even stand the thought of him. He's such an ass. How could he kill me family with a snap of his fingers? Doesn't he have a humane bone in his body?

Why did it have to be like this? I still thirst for someone to talk to. I actually did talk to someone; Lacey. Maysilee's best friend. She came to thank me for holding her hand as she died and I spilled out everything I had been thinking to her. She sat there and listened to everything, gave me a hug and peck on the cheek, then left after making sure I was okay.

She's one of the few good people in this world. I'm not being cynical, I'm just sayin' that there are so many people out there to get you in this world. . .

What happens next? Who will Snow kill next. . .? Me? Lacey? Her family; Maysilee's?

The scary part is I've got no clue.

[Lacey's POV]

"Are you sure we should do this?" He asks.

I know I am. I've got everything packed up and ready to go. We're going to run deep into the Seam and I'll never come back! They can't hunt me down, they can't do anything. And what can I say? Maybe this is a stupid idea. Maybe I'm just being a stupid teen. But all I really know is that I'm hopelessly in love and I'm not giving it up for my parents.

Love is love. And that's that. I don't care of what shape and form.

'Yes, I'm sure," I say, fully meaning it. I grip my suitcase in my hand and we slip out into the street.

When we arrive, I insist we go out into the woods before we unpack, and when I finally get Mark to agree, I slip through the fence unoticed and stare at the Mockingjays up in the tree. What beautiful singing voices those little birds have...

"Sing," I say.

Mark stares before agreeing. "What should I sing?" He asks.

"Anything? Anything in the world. . ."

He opens his mouth, and the second he starts singing, the birds shut up. He sings different melodies, goes high then low, stays perfectly on key.

And this is why I love him.


End file.
